


Carnations

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Alphabet Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminism, Feminist, Gen, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: C is carnations can cause confidence





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Pt. 3 of the alphabet poem series

Carnations

* * *

Carnations for the women who make the world a better place.

Courageous and brave, she endures this misogynist society every day.

Combination of clever, kind, strong, and understanding.

Confidently struts down the street only to be harassed.

Catcalls come from every direction just because she wears a skirt.

Cause they are our mothers, sisters, aunts, and nieces.

 

 


End file.
